familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Church of the Dormition of the Mother of God in the Market Place, Veliky Novgorod
| infobox_width = | image = Uspenia churche Torg VN.jpg | image_size = | alt = | caption = Church of the Dormition of the Mother of God in the Market Place | map_type = | map_size = | map_caption = | location = | geo = | | latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Christian | rite = Eastern orthodox | region = Europe | state = Russia | province = Novgorod Oblast | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = Novgorod Rayon | cercle = | municipality = Veliky Novgorod | consecration_year = 1144 | status = | functional_status = | heritage_designation = Object of cultural heritage of Russia | leadership = | website = | architecture = | architect = | architecture_type = cross-domed, six-pillar, three-pedestal church with one dome | architecture_style = | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = 1135 | completed = 1144 | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Church of the Dormition of the Mother of God in the Market Place' is located in the northern part of Yaroslav's Court in Veliky Novgorod, at the crossroads of Bolshaya Moskovskaya and Il'ina streets. In the immediate vicinity is the church of Paraskeva-Pyatnitsa. It is a cross-domed , six-pillar, three-pedestal church with one dome. The facades are finished with a four-slope coating, dismembered with blades, combined with arches, is zakomar. The roof is straight, four-spaced. The apse is smooth, semicircular. The drum is decorated with a runner. The windows are rectangular, located in niches, most of them have semi-circular completions. History In the Novgorod first chronicle there is a record that in the summer of 1135 the first stone of the church of the stone of the Church of the Dormition of the Mother of God in the Market Place, was placed by Bishop Niphont. Construction went on for nine years and was completed in 1144 . The church was dedicated to the Novgorodians, who died in the Battle of the Zhdana Mountain (1135) in an unsuccessful campaign against the Principality of Suzdal. Apart from the Church of the Savior on Nereditsa, the Church of the Dormition is the last major princely building in Novgorod. According to chronicles, the church was repeatedly subjected to major restructuring due to damage by fire (for example, in 1541, 1606, 1745). In 1409, from the north and from the south, the chapels of Alexis, a man of God and martyr Catherine, were attached. As a result of repeated rebuilding, the church retained only its original plan. Especially serious changes in its appearance were made in 1458. The chronicle reports that it was staged on an old basis, and "the old stone was crushed". In the XIX century, in addition to the described Church of the Dormition, in Novgorod there were two more with the same dedication - in Kozmodemyanskoye Zapolye and Lubyanitsa. In 1830-1860, a three-tier bell tower with six bells was built from the west of the church. XX century After the closure of the church as an active parish in the 1930s, it was converted into a warehouse. During the Great Patriotic War, the church was only slightly damaged. The southern side-chapel was preserved intact, together with a small dome, roof and apse. The northern side-chapel lost its roof, but it preserved the walls and the apse. In the 1950s, many buildings of the Yaroslav's Court and Torg were decommissioned by brick on the orders of local party authorities. In particular, the bell tower of the Church of the Dormition was demolished and its northern side-chapel was completely dismantled. Literature Трифонова А. Н. История Великого Новгорода в XX веке. — М.: Северный паломник. — С. 257—368. — 390 с. — ISBN 978-5-94431-299-0. М. К. Каргер «Новгород», издательство «Искусство», Ленинград, 1970 г., издание третье, дополненное Category:Church of the Dormition of the Mother of God in the Market Place, Veliky Novgorod Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1144 Category:11th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:World Heritage Sites in Russia Category:Russian Orthodox cathedrals in Russia Category:Novgorod Republic Category:Russian Orthodox churches in Veliky Novgorod Category:Historic Monuments of Novgorod and Surroundings Category:Medieval Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia